1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water-filled game toys and, more particularly, to a resealable two-part hollow body filled with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ball games are known in the prior art which allow for a splitting into separate parts upon impact. Such devices may have a latching mechanism contained within the ball halves which, when impacted, will unlatch allowing the halves to split apart. Such a split ball device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,452.
Another ball game which is constructed of multiple interconnecting parts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,036. The ball disclosed in this patent provides that the assembled parts of the ball will progressively disintegrate when thrown or rolled in a particular manner due to the particular geometrical configuration of the interfitting parts.
Insofar as water-filled toys are concerned, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,486 discloses a transparent ball partially filled with water containing a floating card. Each ball half is glued together and the card is permanently sealed therein. Probably the best known prior art, however, is the rubber balloon filled with water. Such balloons are typically thrown and the force of water upon impact ruptures the balloon creating a vivid splashing action. The disadvantages of such balloons is their cumbersome handling and throwing characteristics and their inability to be reused.